Womb With a View
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: One-shot, fluffy little Pepperony piece inspired by as scene from the movie Love and Sex. Enjoy reading! Rated K  for one little curse word! Pre-established Pepperony.


**A/N: Hello! If you all are Iron Man readers, let me introduce myself! I'm Marisa and have been writing fiction for 5 years and fanfiction for four. I usually am seen writing NCIS but due to roleplaying I've recently gotten into total geek mode and got into DC and Marvel comics. I recently discovered the pairing Pepperony. Okay so I subconsciously had been shipping it but didn't start calling it that till 48 hours ago. Haha. So this is my first Iron Man/Pepperony fic! Enjoy! Please excuse the typos, I was very late at night when I wrote this.

* * *

**

Tony sighed heavily as he placed the last tool down and swiveled in his chair. He got up, wavering a bit, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. The only thing now that would complete his night was crawling into bed with his four months pregnant wife.

He ascended the stairs, jogging slightly, and when he finally entered the darkened bedroom, only lightened by a reading lamp his sighed happily. Tony stripped down to boxers, his Arc Reactor glowing fully, illuminating the room even more. "Pepper… I thought I told you not to wait up, I read in one of those pregnancy books you bought that rest is key for not only a healthy baby but for a healthy mommy-to-be."

Pepper had her glasses tipped down low on her nose as she read through a book explaining week-by-week on what happens on average in pregnancy. She was in her 16th week of pregnancy and was currently in a love/hate relationship with pregnancy, loving the fact that she was carrying her husband's baby and that morning sickness was over but hating the fact that hardly any of her clothes fit, pajamas included. This brought her to her current PJ situation, her husband's work shirt. It hit her mid-thigh and the top three buttons were undone.

When Pepper heard the door open, she smiled gratefully, now she could snuggle in bed with her husband and read some more, knowing how late he stayed up, he'd be out within minutes, leaving her to finish her page and then fall asleep herself, "Tony, you know it's hard for me to fall asleep without your arms around me, I'm too used to it now." She fake-pouted, as he continued she raised a brow, "you actually… read something? Hmmm maybe I should try to get you to actually read the reports I hand you instead of giving them to you then you hastily sign them without looking at it besides finding where to sign." She gave him a smug look.

"Don't get cocky with me Pepper Stark." He rolled his eyes playfully and crawled onto the bed, "I'll have you know that I intend to keep you as safe as humanly possible while your carrying my child and if that means reading a dumbass, boring book I will." He kissed her lips softly and brushed back a strand of her hair.

Pepper gave him a slightly annoyed, yet slightly in awe of his sweetness in his statement. Her brow furrowed, however, when he cursed, she swatted his arm and glared, "Tony don't curse in front of our child!"

Tony gasped and pretended to be hurt and offended, "well, Pep, I don't think he minds, I mean he _is_ half-Stark after all so why don't we see what he says?" Tony leaned down, laughing a little and placed his ear over Pepper's slightly showing, pregnant stomach. "Hmmmm… first he says he doesn't mind me saying curse words in front of him and… Tony Stark Jr. wants a womb with a view." He said with a slight chuckle.

Pepper was reading, blatantly avoiding Tony's boyish rambles even when he placed his head on her stomach pretending to listen to what their unborn baby has to say. She tried to keep reading till he said something that caught her attention. Her brow furrowed and a look of annoyance etched her face. Womb with a view? How unoriginal. Pepper angled and closed the book slightly to look at her husband, "well, Tony Stark Jr. isn't very funny he is also not helping in trying to let me read nor is his name-sake."

Tony sighed in fake annoyance, "yes well, Tony Stark Jr. is a just a fetus, therefore I think that Tony Stark Jr. should be cut a little slack."

Pepper rolled her eyes and marked her place then closed her book and set it on the nightstand next to their bed. She placed her hands on either side of her husband's head and slowly pulled his head up as she spoke, "well, I may give Tony Stark Jr. some slack but Tony Stark Sr., I will not."

Tony pouted like a little boy that had just gotten his favorite toy taken away by his mother, "awww c'mon, Pep, does that mean no sex tonight?" Tony sat up completely and got under the covers as he spoke.

Pepper looked at him in full annoyance mode. Damn those pregnancy hormones, "TONY! It's midnight! Do you _**REALLY **_think I'm in the mood for sex. What do you think that is?"

"Midnight snack?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and she almost threw a pillow at him.

"Tony, not funny," she put her head in her hands, her strawberry blond hair curtaining her face, "how do I even put up with you?" She said as she raised her head to look at him.

"I'm great in bed?" He asked half-joking, half being serious.

"Tony, go to bed. Now." She kissed him quickly before settling under the covers.

Tony sighed in defeat and laid down next to her on his stomach, throwing an arm carefully over Pepper's own stomach. "Night, sexy," he mumbled.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "night, annoying," she said with a tired smirk then sighed when she heard him whimper a little, "night handsome." She kissed his head.

It took Tony all of five minutes to peek his head out and look at his half-asleep wife, "sure it's a no to midnight sex?" But Pepper was already asleep, her left hand protectively placed on her barely there baby bump.


End file.
